Kingdom of Albury
The Kingdom of Albury, or simply Albury, is a constitutional monarchy in the South and East Hemisphere. It comprises of the Australian continent, a portion of Antarctica, New Zealand, and Several overseas territories. Albury has an area of 7 million square kilometer and has a population of 82 million. Surrey serves as the capital and seat of government, while Sydney is the largest city. Albury is a unitary parliamentary republic with a constitutional monarchy. Albury has a bicameral legislature with 2 houses: Senate and the Chamber of Representatives. The capital city is Surrey. The country has 7 states: New South Wales, New Zealand, Northern Australia, Queensland, South Australia, Tasmania, and Victoria. The City of Surrey is it own administrative division. Alexander I, the current king, is the head of state. Albury has a technologically-advanced, free economy. Albury is a developed nation, and one of the wealthiest. Albury is the world's 5th-largest economy and has the world's seventh-highest per capita income. With the second-highest human development index globally, Albury ranks highly in many international comparisons of national performance, such as quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. Albury is a member of the G20, OECD, WTO, APEC, UN, Commonwealth of Nations, ANZUS and the Pacific Islands Forum. History Formation Geography The Kingdom of Albury has an area of 7,885,951 square kilometre(3,044,782.7 square miles). It is the seventh largest country in the world and is the smallest continent. It's the largest country in the southern hemisphere. Surrounded by the Indian and Pacific oceans, it is separated from Asia by the Arafura and Timor seas, with the Coral Sea lying off the Queensland coast, and the Tasman Sea lying between Australia and New Zealand. The world's smallest continent and sixth largest country by total area, Albury—owing to its size and isolation—is often dubbed the "island continent", and is sometimes considered the world's largest island. Albury has 51,427 kilometres of coastline (excluding all offshore islands), and claims an extensive Exclusive Economic Zone of 12,231,994 square kilometres. Politics Albury has a parliamentary republic with a constitutional monarchy. It consist of 3 branches: Parliament(legislative), the Prime Minster(executive), and the Supreme Court(judiciary). The Parliament is the main legislative organ and makes all the laws. The Houses are the Senate and the Chamber of Representatives. Executive Branch The King, Prime Minster and the State-General make up the executive branch. The King and Prime are the head of state and the State-General is the head of homeland security, representative of the King, and head of the military. The monarchy position is hereditary, the SG is appointed by the King, and the PM are elected every 6 years along with members of parliament. The King, PM, and SG has his own estate in the Surrey. Legislative Branch Parliament is the legislative organ of Albury. They make laws according to the constitution and the 20 amendments. The King, Prime Minister, and State-General are allowed to pass and veto laws. Parliament consist of tow houses: the Senate and the Chamber of Representatives. The Senate has 40 members(2 per state and Surrey). The Chamber has 280 members(35 per state and Surrey). Elections Albury's electoral system uses preferential voting for all lower house elections with the exception of Tasmania and the ACT which, along with the Senate and most state upper houses, combine it with proportional representation in a system known as the single transferable vote. Voting is compulsory for all enrolled citizens 18 years and over in every jurisdiction, as is enrollment. The party with majority support in the House of Representatives forms the government and its leader becomes Prime Minister. In cases where no party has majority support, the State-General has the power to appoint the Prime Minister and, if necessary, dismiss one that has lost the confidence of Parliament. Administrative divisions Albury is divided into 8 states and a federal territory. Demographic Albury has a population of 82,348,296 people with an area 7,885,951 square kilometre(3,044,782.7 square miles). 80% of the population lives with in The 2011 Census asked respondents to provide a maximum of two ancestries with which they most closely identify. The most commonly nominated ancestry was English (36.1 per cent), followed by Alburian (35.4 per cent), Irish (10.4 per cent), Scottish (8.9 per cent), Italian (4.6 per cent), German (4.5 per cent), Chinese (4.3 per cent), Indian (2.0 per cent), Greek (1.9 per cent), and Dutch (1.7 per cent). Asian Alburians make up 12% of the population. 'Large cities' Note:'''Capital cities are '''bold. Economy Albury has a technogically-advanced, free economy. Albury is a developed nation, and one of the wealthiest. Albury is the world's 5th-largest economy and has the world's seventh-highest per capita income. With on of the highest human development index globally, Albury ranks highly in many international comparisons of national performance, such as quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. Albury is a member of the G20, OECD, WTO, APEC, UN, Commonwealth of Nations, ANZUS and the Pacific Islands Forum. Ranked third in the Index of Economic Freedom (2010), Albury is the world's third largest economy and has the third highest per capita GDP (PPP) at $72,191. The country was ranked second in the United Nations 2011 Human Development Index and first in Legatum's 2008 Prosperity Index. All of Albury's major cities fare well in global comparative livability surveys; Melbourne reached first place on The Economist's 2011 and 2012 world's most livable cities lists, followed by Sydney, Perth, Adelaide, and Surrey, in sixth, eighth, ninth, and eleventh place respectively. Total government debt in Albury is about $190 billion – 20 per cent of GDP in 2010. Albury has among the highest house prices and some of the highest household-debt levels in the world. Category:Candidate Future World Category:Albury Category:Countries